Only Girls
by Rai Dial 009
Summary: The curiosity with Ruby and Weiss as how things go for them. The secret that Yang and Blake keep between their love from most. Keeping secrets and lies. The pleasure and temptation as things progress in their relationships. The secretive and taboo love of Team RWBY.
1. Ruby and Weiss

Ruby &amp; Weiss

Weiss kissed Ruby on the cheek and she could feel the cool touch from those lips. Ruby tried to kiss her on the lips but their noses touch each-other. She shy away from the touch and blushed embarrassed. "Ruby." Weiss said. Ruby summoned the courage to lean into the kiss and hope that Weiss will meet her up the rest of the way. Suddenly Ruby fell out of her bed and saw everyone was still asleep.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked in a whisper. There was no response. It had to be a dream then. Ruby got back to her bed and closed her eyes.

"Ruby, time to get up sis." Yang shook her.

"Five more minutes." Ruby being stubborn.

"Ruby, you can't live in dreams. Now wake up." Yang smacked her shoulder hard.

"Ouch! Geez, why don't you punch me then?" she said rather irritated.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were getting ready for classes. Getting into the usual uniform they wore and heading to their first class. Ruby could never tell her sister that she was into women. She was pretty sure Yang would throw a fit maybe. Class was boring and Ruby looked over to Weiss.

_You are so close yet so far away. To be held by you and touch those soft lips with my own. My dreams to my desires wanting to come to reality._

"What are you looking at you dunce?" Weiss gave an angry whispered that whiplashed Ruby out of her love trance.

"Sorry, sorry." Ruby replying sheepishly. She sat back and tried to listen to the lecture. She only could think of Weiss and the intimate moments that played back in her head from the dreams.

"You guys think we should train today?" Blake asked everyone.

"That would be an excellent idea." Weiss seconded to that.

"Yeah, lets get some good practice today." Yang excited and rubbed her hands together.

They all looked at Ruby but she was in a daze of daydreaming. This time it was in the shower while be soaped up. "Weiss, I'm afraid to get caught." She told her. Weiss just put up a finger to her lips and whispered something in her ear. She blushed a bright red. Ruby's back was behind Weiss. She could feel Weiss' hands slide down slowly. From her shoulders, to her chest and slightly cupped her breast. A firm squeeze made Ruby coo at the feel of that. Weiss' hands slide down even slower to her stomach, then to her hips, and lightly caressing her inner thigh.

"Ruby? Ruby!" Yang startled her sister and she only said, "We are going to train. Are you in?"

"Yeah, sure." Ruby replied. She felt so pent up keeping her feelings inside. The only thing that held them was the fear of rejection. She was trailing behind the others. "Why is this happening? I can't flip different switches anymore. I'm sure I might have to face reality at some point." She muttered to herself. Ruby noticed the others looked at her funny. She couldn't help look at Weiss and blush the brightest red ever.

As they trained, they were creating moves that worked well with one another. "Ruby, you got any ideas?" asked Weiss.

"Well, you could make one of your glyphs with ice and I shoot my bullets. It can be called ice flower." Ruby suggested.

Weiss smiled and said, "That sounds like a good move Ruby." She created her glyph and waited for Ruby. Ruby placed her scythe in the ground and shot out a round. The target froze part way.

After training, Yang said, "Ruby, Blake and I are going to the library and look some things up on the internet. We'll be back a little late."

"So it'll just be Weiss and I in the dorm room?" Ruby questioned. She began to hyperventilate a little. Her heart began to race. What would she do with that time alone with Weiss?

"Ruby, breathe little sis." Yang trying to bring her back. She got Ruby to breathe normally again. "Is something bothering you Ruby?" asked Yang.

"I just been stressed but I'll be fine." Ruby lied to Yang. She soon was leaving with Weiss once Yang and Blake headed their own way.

"Ruby, is there anything I can do to help you?" Weiss asked concerned.

_She had to ask me that didn't she? Weiss, I want you and only you. I can't but be mad about you. No one else makes me feel this way and I longed for you since the Emerald Forest._

"You dolt! Are you even in there?!" Weiss shouted at Ruby. She snapped out of it and looked down at the ground. "Lets just head back to the dorm then Ruby."

"I need to get my head together and try to be a good leader. Love should be the least thing to think of." Ruby talking to herself as she changed into her pajamas. She laid on her bed and thought of what to do. When Weiss walked into the room and only had a towel covering her. She was tempted to unravel the beauty of Weiss.

"Ruby, you've been acting really funny lately and I hope you know you can talk to me." Weiss told her

Yet Ruby couldn't help but a peeping pam. Weiss had her back turned away from Ruby. Seeing some of the water drops sliding down and the towel came off. Ruby felt herself being heated and her heart beating faster. Watching Weiss just slide her gown on. She felt overwhelmed and fell out her bed.

"Ruby? Ruby! Wake up. Are you alright?" Weiss saying and checking Ruby's temperature. "You're burning up. Is it a fever?"

Ruby opened her eyes slowly and she could feel the cool touch of her hand. She couldn't keep this up anymore. Ruby took Weiss' hand and guided it very slow from the side of her face. It was coming to her shoulder. Weiss was just confused by this and when she led it to her breasts.

"Ruby, what is it you're doing?" Weiss questioned. She had a slight pink blush but waited for her response.

"Weiss, I could only say that I have felt like this for a long time. Wanting anything to get close to you. To feel that cool touch you have the cools me off. I just…" Ruby rambled till Weiss put her finger against Ruby's lips.

"Ruby, I want you to know that I'm bi. I know you are ashamed of being a lesbian but you can't help feeling that way. You were fighting something that would only hurt you. Don't fight it, just go with it." She told Ruby. Kissing her forehead and seeing Ruby's relaxed face. Their noses touching by the tip and Ruby breathing heavily.

"Weiss, can I, I mean, may I kiss you?" Ruby asked and her heart skipped a beat after asking. Was this all a dream because she didn't want to wake from it at all this time. Weiss had this smile and Ruby leaned over. She closed her eyes as she got closer. That soft yet chilled tenderness that she felt. This feeling is overwhelming and yet not wanting it to end by any means.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked softly. Ruby kept her eyes closed until Weiss tapped her nose.

"Did that just happen?" Ruby rather relaxed but unsure. Weiss was holding her and she felt her heart skip a beat. This kiss wasn't a dream, it was for real.

"How did that feel?" asked Weiss. She had a smile on her face and Ruby thought for a moment.

"I felt like my heart was going to burst but when our lips touched that I felt this wave of relaxation take over. I didn't want it to end Weiss." Ruby told her.

"I enjoyed it too Ruby." Weiss said to her. She helped up Ruby who still looked like she wouldn't stop smiling. "Is there anything else you had in mind Ruby?"

"Weiss?!" Ruby shocked but the flushed look on her face showed she never thought that far about it.

"We'll just ease into it then. I'm sure you've wanted to explore more than that."

"Um Weiss, I am a little afraid of this. I don't want to screw up or make things uncomfortable." Ruby a little undecisive.

"It'll be fine. You trust me don't you?" Weiss said and Ruby nodded. The two went to their own beds to sleep for the night and overheard Yang and Blake coming home. Ruby dreamt more than she did and very vividly. Only in her dreams that she could let herself be. It wouldn't be the same though now that her and Weiss were in some sort of a relationship now.

To be continued…


	2. Yang and Blake

Blake and Yang

_It was after the Emerald forest that things got weird between Blake and I. _

"Well Yang, have you thought about what we talked about in the forest?" Blake asked her.

"I don't know since I'm not into that sort of things. I like this one guy and he's being a gentleman. Not my style but he's handsome and nice." Yang answered.

"I thought the same about a guy. Turned out to be a real dick. I'm not looking for a relationship if that's what you're concerned about," she said to Yang.

"Friends with benefits though? I'm not into women and I feel like it's wrong. That's just how Ruby and I were raised. To be with someone we love and share those experiences with that special someone."

Blake walked over to Yang and cornered her. "I just want something from you. I know you have it and I want it." She lightly blew into Yang's ear. She shook in resistance but it gave a pleasurable sensation. Blake had her fingertips trace the side of Yang's face then grazing the middle of her chest and leading slowly the hand into her shorts. "How does it feel?"

"It feels…it feels…" Yang started and quickly pushed Blake back. "This is wrong. You either do it yourself or be abstinent. You can't force someone to have relations to another." She stormed off and Blake licked the tips of her fingers to get a taste.

A couple weeks passed and the awkwardness of the two of them alone in the dorm room. "Yang, may I ask you something?" Blake started out.

"No you may not." Yang retorted.

"I'm serious about something. Just hear me out ok?" Blake said and looked at her.

Yang looked at her hard and said, "What is it you wanted to ask me Blake?"

"Are you a virgin?" Blake asked.

"That's none of your business," she answered irritated.

"May I ask you something else?" asked Blake again.

"You know what? I don't know why you're so fixated on sex!" Yang burst out.

"It's not about sex." Blake told her.

"What is it then?" Yang calmly replied.

"Do you ever masturbate to get that tension out?" Blake questioned.

"No I don't, I don't need to." Yang answered annoyed and went to grab her headphones.

"So you are not curious about these things then?" Blake questioned again.

Yang in her frustration left before she could answer because she was pissed off now. It had come to mind time to time but she had to focus on more important things. Watching out for Ruby was one of those things. She was walking down one of the halls and suddenly was blindfolded. Before she could let out a sounded, she was gagged. Then her hands were bounded behind her. _Who is this? Should I fight them? Who knows what this sick person has in mind but I'll find out soon. _She felt herself being pinned face forward and a smooth gentle hand caress her. It felt good but she tried to resist. Yang went for the crotch grab to immobilize the perpetrator. _There's nothing there. It could only mean…Blake! Why is she doing this to me?!_ Blake rubbed the inner thigh and Yang felt slightly ticklish. Yang tried to back head her but Blake must've kept her head away. She soon went up onto Yang's hips and slid her hand in the shorts. _I'm so going to beat her up for this. _Slowly one finger went in and Yang felt a little awkward at first. Wriggling around but she succumbed to it. Yang's muffled moans and groans ever lightly. Blake grinding behind her and kiss on the neck.

"Here's the kicker Yang," she whispered in her ear. Blake slid in another finger inside and Yang squeal muffled by the gag.

_This feels so good. I don't know what to say. _

"Now this isn't so bad, is it Yang?" she whispered enticingly. Yang shook her head no. Black continued with the two at a pace. She could feel Yang contracting as she sped up. Yang couldn't help but get louder. It wasn't long till she let out a loud muffled groan.

_So this is what it feels like? God it feels so good. _It was a couple minutes till Yang was unbounded, ungagged, and blindfold undone. She turned around to see a slight mischievous grin on Blake's face. "I didn't know it was so, so…" Yang started.

"Exhilarating," she finished and Yang nodded. "The pure ecstasy of it all for the first time does that."

"I still don't know if I could agree to the 'friends with benefits' thing." Yang told Blake.

"You'll have to reconsider after that experience honestly. Someone else touching you, groping you, giving that pleasurable moment to you." Blake started.

Yang just looked at her and Blake looked back. Blake leaned in to kiss her but shoved her hand to Blake's face. "No kissing, I want that kiss to be with someone special."

She left Blake in that room and went to the dorm to see Weiss and Ruby there. "Have you seen Blake?" Ruby asked.

"Nope, I don't know where she went to." Yang lied but Ruby didn't care to look at her sister's response.

"You ok Yang? You looked a little flush or something." Weiss brought up.

"I'm fine. I just need to go shower or something," she answered Weiss.

"You don't usually shower in the evening Yang." Ruby brought up and looked at her.

Yang blushed immediately but coughed. "I just feel like it. You know, it something I need to do because I want to," lying again. Ruby eyed her for a moment and shrugged it off.

"Hope you feel better Yang." Weiss said and went back to what she was doing. Yang grabbed some things and went to the shower. She felt dirty in a way about what happened. Not knowing what to do and if what's going on is right or wrong. It was problematic but she focused on the shower. Yang continued to scrub her skin with the soap but nothing. Then her hand wandered down there. Rubbing against it and about to slide her fingers till she heard a cough.

"Looks like you really want to try for yourself Yang?" she said to her.

"Blake, I feel dirty and I just want to forget it." Yang answered honestly.

"Don't lie Yang. You enjoyed it and yet the thing you forget to say is 'thank you.'" Blake said.

"So what if I enjoyed it and want it again?" Yang questioned Blake.

"Well how did you put it, 'Do it yourself or be abstinent.'" Blake answered.

"Yeah, well I do owe you for that though and I don't like owing anyone anything," she told Blake.

"So are you going to pay back the favor I did for you?" asked Blake.

"Yes." Yang answered.

"Maybe think about the 'friends with benefits' idea more?" Blake continued to ask.

"Don't push it but it won't be now. Another time probably when I return the favor," she said and washed the soap off again.

"Alright Yang but I'm going to get what I want. You have what I want and I'll get it. Just so you know," saying rather sure of herself.

_All I have to do is do the same thing and be done with it. I don't have to do anything else and it'll be over. I'm sure of that. Blake won't get what she's saying._

To be continued…


	3. The Night

The Night

_I was so nervous about tonight since Weiss and I would have time to ourselves when Yang and Blake were going to study in the library._

"Hey Ruby, you doing alright?" Weiss asked.

Ruby looked at her and slightly blushed. It had been a couple weeks since it has all began and yet she wasn't sure about being able to do any good.

Weiss tapped my shoulder and said, "Ruby, it'll just be fine. I promise." She kissed Ruby on the side of the cheek.

_That was all I needed to hear and I thought about what to do besides kissing every inch of her body. _

The day seemed to grow long. Ruby never let her imagination go that far but when it did. She'd wake up with her heart racing and wondered what Weiss had to share with her. Weiss was more experience than her and it was slightly intimidating.

At lunch, Yang started talking, "So what are you guys going to be doing?"

"What?" Ruby a little worried. She thought about trying to think of something to say.

"Were just having a girl's night. We will just do nails and talk about stuff like clothes." Weiss replied.

Ruby let out a sigh in relief and started to eat her food. Blake looked over at Ruby and Ruby tried to compose herself. Blake eventually moved her sights to Yang talking.

Walking to the next class that Blake said something, "Are you guys thinking about that paper on the grimm we're suppose to write?"

"I thought I'd write about the beowolves." Ruby spoke up. She did wonder what grade she'd get for writing her paper.

"I know for sure that I'll get the highest mark." Weiss said proudly.

Blake said, "I'd write a better paper than you."

"Says you Blake Belladonna. I know I'm very studious and hardworking on these things." Weiss brought up.

"Blake and I will be doing research on our papers while you two goof off." Yang joked.

"I assure you sometimes you need a break or something. Refreshes you and you feel a whole lot better." Weiss told them.

_Are they really buying it? Oh God, my heart is racing and I feel like a heart attack might be coming on. Well not literally but it does feel rather unpleasant in the pit of my stomach._

After Yang and Blake left, Weiss looked at Ruby and coughed. "Oh, sorry. I thought we'd give it a few minutes before we start?" Ruby said perplexed.

"Ruby," Weiss started and slipped off her boots, "I want you to know that I've been looking forward to this all day."

_Was it that special? I watched her unholster her weapon and pat her hand on her bed. I got off mine and sat next to her. I could see her lips move but I felt overwhelmed. I'm sure it'll be fine. What was she saying though?_

"You were doing your spaced out look Ruby. Did you hear anything I said?" Weiss questioned.

Ruby shook her head and said, "I'm sorry, just a little nervous."

Weiss leaned in and kissed Ruby on the lips slow and gently. She pulls back slowly and asked, "Are you nervous now?"

Ruby felt this warm feeling of the sweetest ecstasy and shook her head. "So I don't know how do the thing with my mouth and my tongue. I really don't want to screw it up and you hating me and stuff…"

"Ssshhhhh, you can learn from me of what to do." Weiss had a slight grin and took Ruby's hand while lightly squeezing it. It wasn't long as Weiss undressed Ruby piece by piece till she was in her birthday suit.

_She laid me down and parted my legs slowly. Gently caressing down my thighs to my shins with her cool touch. Watching her kiss my inner thigh and I lean my head back. I soon felt her wet tongue at the edge and going around. The sensation of something new feeling so exhilarating. Couldn't help but try to contain my noises of pleasure. That tongue penetrating me and slowly lapping around inside. My hands grabbing and tugging at the sheets. There was a slow build up as the climb reached its peak soon. Snapping my neck to the left, to the right, forward, and back. I exploded immensely and felt my body shiver in relief. My hands loosened on the sheets and all I could hear is my breathing at the moment._

"My, my, my Ruby Rose. I didn't expect you to be loud. All of that welling up to where you could burst. It does explain it all." Weiss said. She slowly kissed up Ruby's body and met her eyes with hers.

"Weiss…I…you…wow…" Ruby still breathless at the moment. That was when Ruby took a hold of Weiss and kissed her passionately. It was strong and firm, conveying the feelings she has for Weiss. When they parted ways, Ruby took in a breath and breathed.

"Ruby, you know that next time it will be your turn right?" Weiss informed her.

Ruby blushed in embarrassment because she hadn't paid full attention to Weiss' lesson of pleasure. She could see her face but said, "I'm going to do my best?"

"You dolt, I'm sure I'm going to know how you'll do it." Weiss told her and kissed her a couple times affectionately.

Ruby got up and got dressed in her pjs. Like Weiss said, they were doing nails and trying to think of conversations.

A knock on the door and Yang walked in, "Hey there, how was your evening?"

"Ruby thought of changing up wardrobes and I was sure of wanting to buy some new shoes." Weiss answered

"I bet you were." Blake answered. She seemed like she was sniffing something. Blake looked at Ruby then said, "You look well Ruby."

"What? Um, yeah." Ruby replied bluntly but a little stunned. Was it a coincidence or something else. Ruby just paid attention to what Weiss was doing.

To be continued…


	4. Dirty Reading

Dirty Reading

_I actually believed that we were going to study in the library. I was soon to find out that Blake had other things in mind._

"Yang, it looks like there isn't many people here honestly." Blake said.

"Well, not like everyone studies at the library. You could study anywhere you feel comfortable with." I answered bluntly. _Just following Blake's lead and it occurred to me that there was a hidden agenda. As I turned around that she was facing me._

"Look, Blake. I don't know if I want to continue whatever is between us. This is not me nor will it ever be. I'm leaving," telling her sternly.

"Yang, you enjoyed it. You could've resisted, you could've fought me off. So why didn't you? Curiosity is slowly creeping in there and you can't help it. You're scared what is unnatural to you is natural to others." Blake told me. She brushed aside some of my hair from my face then slowly tracing the side of my face. She continued down to my chin, then the neck, and finally slightly poking into my cleavage.

"I don't understand what you're trying to tell me. All I know is that I trust my gut more than anything," standing firmly and took her finger out. _I had made my bluff and yet, what was really keeping me from going? There was no physical attraction. Was it the fact that being pleasured relieve me and gave me all these emotions I've never felt?_

Blake came close to my ear and whispered, "Just give in Yang. You don't have to be anyone but yourself. I'm not trying to change you. I'll let you decide that. I just know that with you; I'm sure both of us are enjoying. It's not one sided." She quickly pushed me into a book case. I felt her hands slip under my top. She started to caress my breasts.

_How come when I try that I don't get anything. It's like Blake is in my head or something. The way she touches them, the way she moves them. A couple light squeezes every now and then. Maybe it was the fact that being touched by someone made it more pleasing._

Blake takes the ribbon from her weapon to tie and blindfold me. "I'm going to try something different this time. Don't get too loud. Be rough with me as much as you want."

_How can I when blindfolded and tied up. I guess there'd be my legs or something. She was slowly sliding down my shorts to my ankles. Her hands quickly slipped up to my inner thighs. I bite my bottom lip slightly. I felt something against my pussy. It wasn't fingers but her mouth. The long and hard kisses around till she got to the lips. That's when it slowly went in deep and pulled out at the top. _"Oh my God." I said lightly.

Blake said, "We haven't even started yet. Try to hold back, would you?" Blake went back to what she was doing.

_Her tongue felt strange inside me but the movements she made were so good. I could feel her slowly building up and I was trying to not make any noise. Her hand tried to cover my mouth since I must've made some sound. I bit into her hand but she kept going and getting even rougher. Lapping around and around as I fidgeted. Feeling the back of a bookcase holding me up. That feeling was coming again and the damn was about to blow. I muffled as I came but it wasn't enough for Blake._

"Well you'll last longer now. I'm really going to make you beg for it now." Blake chided.

_You can have more than one?! Oh God, I don't know if I could keep going. How could I have another in me? Feeling the use of her tongue and fingers. She was building up like the last time and I fought against my restraints. I couldn't help it when I squeezed her head between my legs, trying not to cry out in pleasure. Then she stopped and giggled a little. _"What are you doing? Don't you dare stop." I started to pleaded.

"I told you you'd be begging." Blake responded back.

_Am I that predictable? There she is again and it feels so good. Blake quickened her pace and I couldn't help but squirm around violently. Thrashing at the pleasurable madness taking over me and that feeling came again. Felt like I screamed out loud but Blake continued. It must've been a silent scream and bursting out in waves. Breathing so heavily and it felt like my heart was going to pop out of my chest. It seemed like minutes to me. I felt Blake putting me back into place, untying me, and undo the blindfold. The flesh tone of my face flushed and wiping the sweat from my forehead. _"I don't know what to say Blake." I answered rather razzled from this experience.

"Thank you would be a start." Blake said and giggled a little.

"Oh, thank you…for that." I said. We walked from the library and we got back to our dorm room where Weiss in her night gown and Ruby with her top and pj bottoms. "I got to take a shower and stuff." I said and grabbed my stuff.

"Yang, that's the second time since we've been here that you've taken a night shower. Is everything alright?" Ruby questioned concerned.

"Just one of those days sis." I answered and went off. _I didn't feel dirty or that I needed to cleanse myself from what happened. It just felt even better to shower afterwards. There isn't any feelings for Blake but what did she want out of it?_

To be continued…


	5. The Secrets the Lie

The Secrets that Lie

_Keeping secrets from my own sister Yang. I don't know if she would judge me for my sexual preferences. I felt a sickness in the pit of my stomach._

"Ruby? Ruby," Blake nudged her.

"Huh? Oh, what is it Blake?" Ruby asked.

"Class is done. Yang and Weiss went ahead to the lunch room," she told Ruby.

_I got up and walked with Blake. The thoughts racing in my head. What Yang would say and/or do? If Weiss and I were a serious couple. We haven't told each other we love one another. Though the pleasure that goes on between us._

"Ruby, there's something I know about you. Or do I mean you and Weiss," Blake spoke up.

"Whaaaa… what makes you think that Blake," Ruby asked cautiously.

_Is it possible that Blake knew about Weiss and me in a taboo relationship? What exactly does she want because it had to be blackmail._

"Well you've acted differently around Weiss. I can see how Weiss has been meaner to you. Not that it bothers you," she said and looked at Ruby.

_Say something Ruby, just lie. Lie like your life depends on it. Blake can't know this and blackmail the both of us._

Blake tapped on Ruby's shoulder, "I won't tell anyone. Your sexual preferences are your choice. You're probably hiding it for some reason. Maybe your upbringing and all. Lets get going and don't worry."

Ruby sighed, _Thank God that wasn't too problematic. I know Weiss and I have been together for a couple months so far. When would be a good time to ask her how serious our relationship is so far? _

The team was eating lunch and talking about classes. Weiss noticed Ruby probably fantasizing all sorts of things between them. "Our leader can be a pain sometimes," Weiss spoke out.

Yang laughed and said, "Like my sister can be phased by the truth. You'll have to try another way to get her attention."

"Maybe your sister is thinking about love or someone she's in love with?" Blake suggested.

_I ate my food slowly and surely but barely heard what the others were talking about. Then I felt Weiss' cool touch under the table. She was playing footsie with me. Act calm, don't smile too much or the others will notice something's up._

"My sister isn't one for thinking about love or romance. If I meet a guy and like him. That's just it for me but I'll still be a huntress," Yang said and took a bite of her apple.

_I saw Blake have a mischievous grin and I started to panic a little and I accidently reacted by reflex that kicked Weiss in the leg._

"Ow, you dunce! What did I do to you?!" Weiss in an outburst.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Must've been a nervous reflex or something." Ruby said and blushed embarrassed that she might have soured the moment.

Later in the day, Weiss invited Ruby to head to town for a couple things. _This is it. Weiss is going to break things off. I know all good things come to an end but I didn't want it to end. If Blake hadn't made me react the way I did._

Weiss sat down at the bench and Ruby sat a distance from her. "What's wrong Ruby? You've been funny since lunch time. Tell me what's wrong."

_Should I tell her? I don't know what to do. Things could change and yet I can't keep this secret. Or was it a secret honestly? _"Weiss, I don't know what to do or say. I feel like it might change things," Ruby spoke up.

"What are you talking about Ruby? You can tell me." Weiss reassured.

Ruby took a deep breath and said, "Blake knows about us Weiss. I'm scared she'll tell Yang."

Weiss took Ruby's hands and spoke up, "What did she say to you Ruby?"

"Well she said how she wouldn't tell and my preferences are my choice and all," she said.

"So what are you worried about?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know. I guess I didn't think it out," Ruby told Weiss and sighed in relief.

"You dolt," she told her sweetly and hugged her.

_I can't believe I got worked up over nothing. I'm glad Weiss helped me see this through. What would I do if she wasn't around. I love her, I knew that much._

To be continued…


	6. Things Get Heated Up

Things get heated up

_It seemed like Ruby, Weiss, and Blake were hiding something from me. Though I didn't do much for Blake, she would satisfy me since I couldn't do it myself. The thing was, is there something wrong with what's going on between Blake and I._

"Yang? Yang!" Ruby spoke up.

"Yes Ruby, what's up?" I answered and realized that I had zone out for like ten minutes after class.

"Yang and I will catch up with you guys," Blake told the others.

Ruby and Weiss soon went off and left with Blake.

_What would she want to do to me this time? I felt like I was being so submissive but her being so dominating felt so good. Yet I was interested in this guy in one of the classes._

"Yang, do you feel like you owe me?" she blatantly asked.

I stood up and took a deep breath, "It's like I'm not contributing to this whole 'relationship.'"

"What was with the emphasis of 'relationship'? We all have wants, needs, urges. I do get something out of this you quote unquote 'relationship.' Blake said.

"I get that Blake but it'd be best to stop. There is also someone I'm interested in and…" I started out.

"It's a guy, isn't it?" Blake asked annoyed.

"What's the deal Blake?" I questioned at her equally annoyed.

"Men are nothing but trouble. They seem so nice, kind, and caring and change slowly into arrogant, selfish assholes," she said and walked off.

_These mix feelings going on and I don't know what to do. Not that I wasn't grateful for Blake but I was raised differently._

"Ruby, you got to let go of my hand. Someone is going to see us," Weiss cautioned.

"I know but a part of me shouldn't care what to think of others," I answered her and smiled.

"And Yang?" questioned Weiss.

_She had a good point because of the upbringing in my family. I could only imagine how Yang would react to this. In disgust and in shame, probably have dad pull me out of Beacon. Yet I didn't see what my family spoke of that it was wrong and not natural in society._

"At least you two make a cute couple," Blake came from behind but had an angry look on her face.

"Did you get into a fight with Yang?" I asked then slowly let go of Weiss' hand.

"I just wish your sister wouldn't be so, so…grrrrrr," she said and went off.

"What was that about?" Weiss asked aloud.

"At least we're good," I said pulled her to me to try and give her a kiss.

Weiss pushed back slightly and said, "Well Ruby, you know I'm bi right? I don't know how I feel but I'd like to get to know Neptune more."

_She's joking right? No, that look on her face told me everything. I felt this tight grip around my heart and a lump in my throat. Yet I quickly tried to hide the emotions that were trying to slowly bubble up the surface._

"Ha, I know that. Do I look like I don't know this? Who knows how life is going to be you know," I told her and started walking.

_I could hear Weiss calling out my name as I walked but if I turned around. I'd run to her and cry out my insecurities. At the next class I sat with Blake because she was being supportive of Weiss and I._

"Is everything alright Ruby?" Blake asked.

I was a little hysterical and faked a smile saying, "Yeah, we don't hang out much Blake."

_Blake wiped a tear from my eye and I was unaware it had slipped out. She would rub my back and felt some comfort._

After class, Weiss had went to go see Neptune and Yang went to our dorm. Blake and I were doing target practice.

"Don't worry too much about you and Weiss. It could make matters worse," Blake said to me.

"I understand that but yet I couldn't help feel that there's something special there. I know we're meant to be with each other," I answered and felt the same feeling again.

Blake hugged me in comfort and told me, "Things will work out for you. What you have is very pure," smiling at me.

_I smile slow showed on my face and without thinking. I pulled in Blake and kissed her._

I broke away and began to panic, "I'm so sorry Blake. I just… I mean… oh God, I don't know what came over me."

_As I looked at Blake, there was a look of loneliness like I felt. She pulled me somewhere more privately and kissed back but much more aggressiveness. I thought what was eating her up inside but we continued on. Equally kissing her hard back and became possessed as I jerked her head._

"Geez Ruby, are you usually rough with Weiss?" she asked and chuckled.

"I didn't mean to, I won't do…" I was telling her.

"I want you to be rough with me. I like it Ruby. Don't you dare hold back on me," Blake said and stared at me with her yellow eyes.

_We began pulling bits and pieces of our clothing off each other. She started to kiss my neck and chest and that possession like behavior made me push her to the ground. I knelt on her face and she began to eat me out. It became a tug of war as I got forceful to get what I want. Then I went down on her and was cautious._

"Don't be so reserved Ruby. Just let go of your inhibitions," Blake saying and running her fingers through my hair.

_I dove in deep and rolled my tongue inside her. She had an taste that was also warm. I could hear her talking through gritted teeth. The intensity was sparking an intense fire that would turn into fiery inferno. Fast and long strokes with my tongue. Her hands trying to hold onto my hair. She couldn't help but push my face more in there. When I resisted her force that made her all so please when she finally came._

"Ruby, who knew you had a ferocity inside of you. I didn't think you had that almost animal like intensity," Blake breathlessly.

_We got our clothes back on and Blake said it was best to enjoy some tea after our lustful experience._

_I wonder where Ruby and Blake are. I know I'd find some way to enjoy myself without Blake. I can't help feel like what was going on wasn't completely justifiable but it felt so good._

"Yang?" Weiss said questionable.

"What is it Weiss?" I asked her.

"Do you feel like Ruby would be angry at me for not being a friend?" she asked me.

"I'm sure she wouldn't be mad forever Weiss. Besides how are you not her friend? She considers you her b.f.f." I told her.

_Weiss had this look on her face of pain and anguish. She sat next to me and had some tears welling up. I gave her a side hug and hold her. What was this odd feeling? I couldn't help it but I took her chin and had it turned to my face. I kiss her slowly but pulled away quickly._

"I'm so sorry Weiss, I know you're into Sun's friend and all," I started.

Weiss kissed back and said, "I'm curious to see how this evening goes."

_I was surprised that Weiss was one of those girls. She was completely different from Blake. She took things slow and very sensual. Feeling up my clit and I start to get a little wet. She stopped when I was almost at my climax. Undoing my belt and pull my shorts down a bit. I was kind of nervous since I never had anyone do that to me. Lightly moaning as she starts leading her tongue around then slowly work in. I could feel it coming and I was breathing heavy as I turned my head to the left then jerk to the right. Weiss fixed me up and help me sit up._

"Yang, we're best to stay friends. This was just a spur of the moment. I hope you understand."

"That's fine Weiss. I think I might be seeing this guy and I don't know if he would do something like that. Is it weird I enjoyed it?" I asked.

"Did you only think it was just what girls that like girls do only?" she questioned.

"Oh, well. I guess it is just one of those experiments in school," I said.

"I'm going to look for Ruby. Thank you for the talk beforehand," Weiss said and smiled lightly.

_I know I'm not really into girls but I see difference in types. I wasn't sure what to feel but I know I've learned quite a bit from Blake and Weiss. Maybe how I want a guy to treat me in an intimate relationship._

To be continued…


	7. When Things Change Up

When Things Change Up

_I couldn't help but think about what I had done. The slight satisfaction that only was like a high. It wasn't love, it was lust. I love Weiss though but maybe love is just a fairy tale in this world. I'd look at Weiss and I felt my heart aching horribly. Like I've betrayed everything I knew, I knew I'd retreat my back away from everyone and softly cry into my pillow._

Morning had come finally and Yang would wake up Ruby. Ruby only repeating in some god awful chant in her sleep, "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I really am."

"Ruby, wake up sis," Yang persisted then shook her. Ruby opened her eyes only to reveal she had been crying all night even in her sleep.  
"What's wrong?" Weiss asked and she looked to see Ruby a wreck. "Yang, grab one of my small linen towels with a bowl of water. Blake, grab a gallon water jug please."

Ruby tried to speak up but her voice got scratchy, "Don't worry…"

Weiss had interrupted Ruby, "I'm sorry Ruby. I didn't know how deeply you felt for me." Her face showed her face frowning deeply.

_Why is she sorry? I'm the one who done her wrong. I had sex with Blake out of lust yet was I doing it to spite her? I wanted to talk to her more than anything right now but my voice was harder to come out like I drank desert sand._

"I got the bowl and towel," Yang said and placed them aside.

Blake came back with the water and said, "I'm worried about Ruby. This isn't like her you guys."

"Which is why I was planning to make sure she does better," Weiss said while wiping away around Ruby's eyes. With the wet tip of the towel that she wiped Ruby's eyes with a ginger caress.

_You don't have to do that Weiss, I can take care of myself. Why burden yourself with my thoughtlessness and lack of care for myself?_

"You're a true friend Weiss," Yang said with a sincere smile.

Blake handed the jug to Weiss and said, "Take care of her. She's special."

"I will. You guys get going to class. We'll be fine," Weiss reassured.

_Weiss didn't see that Blake was talking to me really. I was the only one who noticed. She too had a heavy burden on her face but I'm sure we will forgive each other. After the other left, it was Weiss and I._

"Slow sips Ruby," Weiss said as she brought up the jug to her slips. Ruby took slow sips and Weiss had pulled it aside. A drop that slowly slid down the side of Ruby's lips. Weiss kisses it then lightly presses her lips to Ruby's. "I don't want to hurt you like this again Ruby," Weiss said and tears were trickling down lightly.

Ruby carefully wiped one side of the tears coming out. _Its fine Weiss but it pains me that I can't get this weight off my chest. I hoped to be better before Yang and Blake came back in the afternoon._

Ruby was slightly exhausted and would fall asleep for a little while every now and then. Weiss would make sure to hydrate her. Even ordering some healthy take out to help Ruby get some strength. Weiss would wrap her arms around Ruby and rest a little.

_I don't know what I would do without you Weiss. I will do whatever it takes to make things right again. Time heals all wounds right? _

Ruby had doze off again but she was feeling at ease and peace of mind. "Ruby, wake up. You need to drink some more water."

Ruby couldn't help but feel this comfort when her hand would run slowly through some of her hair. She opened her eyes and sit up slightly.

"You're so precious when you sleep. Did you know that Ruby?" Weiss asked and smiled rather weakly.

_I know it would be forced but I had to say something. Anything would suffice because I wanted her to feel better as well. _Ruby spoke up slightly, "Its ok."

"We'll talk more when your voice is well. I have something I need to talk to you about," Weiss told her.

_Weiss, no matter what. It'll be ok as long as our love is true. Nothing would change that. _Ruby placed her hand over Weiss' and squeezed it lightly.

"You may not be able to talk in usual manner but you seem to speak to me in another way," Weiss said. Taking Ruby's hand and placing it on the side of her face.

By the evening, Ruby was up and going. She was able to shower and eat something more solid. Of course, everyone joked lighthearted about their leader being 'speechless' and that she had 'nothing to say.' Though Ruby couldn't laugh really, she just made pouting faces jokingly.

A couple days past when Ruby and Weiss went to Vale. "I'm glad you're doing better Ruby," Weiss saying relieved.

"Yep, I wanted to tell you something too Weiss. Let's find a place a little more private please," Ruby requested.

They were sitting under a tree and Ruby faced Weiss. "We should count to three and say what we want to say to each other at the same time." Weiss nodded to Ruby's suggestion.

_I felt a lump in my throat as we started to count down, the sweat pouring down on me, and that feeling like I couldn't breathe. When we got to 1 and said what we said. It was quite a shock._

"You slept with Yang?" Ruby puzzled.

"You did it with Blake?" questioned Weiss

"It wasn't anything Weiss. I don't know why I felt the way I did. It was lust, not love," Ruby said quickly and kept herself from breaking there. She was caught off with Weiss' response but she'd explain her side too.

"I didn't know Blake was like that. I thought she was into Sun. I know she has trust issues with guys but maybe things have changed now. I've been stupid when I was young Ruby. I'm just concerned about what I told you," she said and bit her bottom lip slightly.

"That's what I don't get. Yang isn't that kind of girl. She's seeing this guy and I know she didn't want to ruin the relationship. Who started it though?" Ruby had to ask.

"Yang kissed me. She caught me by surprise and I too was caught up at it. I didn't feel anything though Ruby. As matter of fact that she said, she had been experimenting but I didn't think she meant that. You don't think…," Weiss trailed off.

"Blake?" Ruby guessing.

"It'd make sense because they were together when we all met up in the Emerald Forest. They must've been talking and Blake felt comfortable around Yang," she said.

"Oh my God, I was like passed around like some kind of sex toy!" Ruby let out.

"Shush you dolt!" Weiss shouted and hushed, "What do you mean by that?"

"Basically that I've had slept with the whole team," she said.

"What? You never slept with your sister. That's incest and it's disgusting," Weiss told her.

"Blake has had her way with Yang then we fooled around. I'm feeling a little grossed at that thought," Ruby feeling nauseated.

"It doesn't work that way Ruby," Weiss said and paused for a moment.

"I love you Weiss," Ruby said and held her.

"I love you too Ruby," Weiss said and squeezed in her affection in the hug.

After their embrace, the kissed for a short while. "We should get back soon. The tournament starts up soon. We'll have to train with the team yet we'll sneak away when we get a chance," Weiss with a devilish grin.

"And do what?" Ruby questioned because she had a lot going through her mind.

Weiss let out an annoyed sigh but gestured with her eyes, "Get it?"

"Oh? Oh! This has been crazy afternoon," Ruby responded a little embarrassed for not getting it.

To Be Continued…


End file.
